


[Podfic] Hell, I've Forgotten His Name. Tony Would Know! (Not!fic)

by Fragrantsun (Torchwood_Global), UstolemyNAME



Series: Possibly this Universe [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood_Global/pseuds/Fragrantsun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: What would happen if Ironman appeared in DCU?





	[Podfic] Hell, I've Forgotten His Name. Tony Would Know! (Not!fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



**Title:** Hell, I've Forgotten His Name. Tony Would Know! (Not!fic)

**Reader:** UstolemyNAME, Fragrantsun  
**Length:**  1:39:10  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ilmRNNsiwgOQhiaiU6x_vl-GVtJajyYj) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sDoqFpD3xUcgtn1TJ0BWUvoHhxUvFI2v)


End file.
